Knight in shining armour
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: When Growltiger surrounds the Jellicle junkyard, threatening to attack unless he gets a certain Jellicle as his mate, how will the yard react? Will Deuteronomy give Munkustrap up? And can the Rum Tum Tugger save his love from a terrible future?Slash!1shot


Munkustrap sat beside Tugger, watching as Deuteronomy, Skimble and Gus spoke with Growltiger outside the yard gates. Growltiger had been attacking the Jellicles neighbouring tribes lately, and the Jellicles were the next on their radar. Old Deuteronomy was trying to discuss a peace plan with Growltiger.

"So, Straps," Munkustrap looked at his boyfriend. It was a shock when the Rum Tum Tugger, the largest flirt ever, had declared his love for Munkustrap, their Protector. Munkustrap had been shocked but he had blushed, nodded and accepted to date him.

"What do you reckon Dad's gonna do?" Tugger asked, nodding to Deuteronomy. Tugger was the only kitten of Deuteronomy and Grizabella. Munkustrap shrugged and looked at Tugger.

He and Tugger had been best friends since Munkustrap and his brother, Macavity, had come to the yard. Munkustrap was made Protector when he came of age and Macavity was banished due the attack he made on his brother in jealousy.

Tugger smiled, nuzzling Munkustrap's neck.

"Tugs," Munkustrap laughed. "I'm meant to be keeping watch and you're distracting me," Tugger kissed Munkustrap neck, making him shiver.

"Munk," Tugger purred into Munkustrap's neck.

"Mm?" Munkustrap asked, looking to Tugger. He waved to Alonzo as he walked past. Tugger looked nervous.

"Tugs, what is it?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Tugger glanced over at Misto, who was watching them closely. Misto nodded frantically, grinning ear to ear.

"W-Will you be my mate?" Tugger asked, stammering. Munkustrap blinked.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Tugger blushed, taking Munkustrap's paw.

"Will you be my mate?" Tugger asked again, looking at him with his big brown eyes.

"A-Are you serious?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Tugger smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I am," Tugger told him.

"So, will you do me the honour of being my mate?"

"Yes," Munkustrap breathed, hugging Tugger tightly. Tugger smiled, hugging Munkustrap back, rubbing Munkustrap's silver black striped back. Munkustrap hugged Tugger tighter before they both let go. Munkustrap leaned against Tugger, his eyes scanning the junkyard for any signs of trouble.

"What do you think your dad will say?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"He'll be happy for us," Tugger told him, fluffing up his mane. Munkustrap smiled, curling closer to Tugger as a cold wind swept across the yard.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap sat up and looked at Deuteronomy.

"I'll be back soon," Tugger nodded, kissing Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap smiled and bounded off to talk to Deuteronomy.

Deuteronomy walked to his den, Munkustrap followed.

"You look happy, Munkus," Deuteronomy said softly. Munkustrap smiled.

"Tugger and I want to tell you something after," Deuteronomy nodded and walked into his den.

"Sit down, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy sighed. Munkustrap did so, Deuteronomy sat opposite him. Munkustrap frowned when he saw the sad look on Deuteronomy's face.

"Sir?" Munkustrap questioned.

"You know about Growltiger's threats to attack us, don't you, Munkustrap?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course,"

"Well, we've…we've discussed a peace deal," Munkustrap nodded, sighing in relief.

"That's good…but what's wrong, sir?"

"Growltiger…he requested a member of this tribe as payment for him not attacking us," Deuteronomy said slowly. Fear began to make itself present in Munkustrap's stomach.

"W-Who…sir?" Deuteronomy closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"You, Munkustrap,"

That's what Munkustrap was afraid of.

"Sir…what does he want with me?" Munkustrap questioned, trying to keep calm.

"He wants you as a mate, Munkustrap," Munkustrap lowered his head, his shoulders slumping.

"And you agreed?" Munkustrap whispered.

"I'm sorry, Munk," Deuteronomy told him softly. Munkustrap put his face in his paws, not wanting to let Deuteronomy see him cry. Deuteronomy moved over, holding Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry, Munkustrap…but he outnumbers our tribe," Munkustrap just sobbed. Deuteronomy held Munkustrap tight.

"He'll be waiting for you tomorrow sunset," Deuteronomy murmured. "There was just one thing he wanted to know,"

"W-What is that?" Munkustrap sniffed.

"Since he wants you as a mate…he wants to know if you are…pure," Munkustrap blushed deeply.

"Yes," Munkustrap whispered, not looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Munkustrap…it was the only way," Deuteronomy whispered. Munkustrap nodded, getting to his feet.

"What did you and Tugger want to tell me?" Deuteronomy asked as Munkustrap went to leave. Munkustrap froze, his head lowering.

"Tugger just asked me to be his mate…I accepted," Munkustrap whispered. "Guess that doesn't matter now," Deuteronomy watched, shocked, as Munkustrap left the den.

Munkustrap quickly walked back to his den, ignoring Tugger's calls, as tears pricked at his eyes. He walked into his den, collapsing on his nest, and sobbed. He didn't want to go!

He and Tugger were supposed to become mates, not him and Growltiger!

Paws rested on Munkustrap's shoulders.

"Hey, Straps, what's wrong?" Munkustrap felt like his heart was breaking as he sat up, looking at Tugger.

"I-I have to leave with Growltiger tomorrow," Munkustrap whispered, looking away from Tugger.

"What?"

"I-It was his…trade," Munkustrap whispered. "Me for the safety of the yard,"

"No, what did Dad say?" Tugger asked, outraged.

"H-He agreed to the terms," Munkustrap murmured.

"B-But why does Growltiger want you?" Munkustrap closed his eyes tight.

"He wants me as his mate," Munkustrap muttered bitterly. Tugger wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, pulling him close.

"I don't want to go!" Munkustrap cried, hanging onto Tugger's mane. "I want to stay here, at my home, with you!" Tugger held Munkustrap tighter.

"I'll go talk to Dad, we can sort this out!" Tugger whispered into Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I have to…or he'll attack the yard and the others will be killed,"

"How did he even know you?" Tugger whispered. "He's never even met you!"

"H-He has…briefly," Munkustrap murmured.

_Munkustrap walked down the 'nip alleys, trying to find Tugger._

"_Stupid Tom," Munkustrap hissed. Tugger had gone to get some nip for a party he was throwing. Munkustrap gave a smile, he did love Tugger though, no matter how foolish he was. _

"_Tugger, where are you?" Munkustrap called out for his boyfriend. _

"_I'm willing to be him if I get you," Munkustrap gave a look of disgust and continued on forward._

"_Hey, hey, hey," The voice said, grabbing Munkustrap's tail. "I'm not done with you," Munkustrap was pulled back and pushed against the wall. Munkustrap blinked, looking at the Tom._

"_Let go," He growled._

"_I know you," The tom laughed gruffly._

"_I highly doubt that," Munkustrap said, growling. _

"_No, I do…you're Macavity's little brother, ain't ya?" Munkustrap struggled. _

_Great another demented friend of his sibling. _

"_Munkustrap, isn't it?" Munkustrap screwed up his nose as the nip and alcohol filled breath hit him._

"_Get off!" Munkustrap snarled, clawing the cat across the face. The cat stumbled back. Munkustrap took that opportunity to run, but glanced back at the cat behind him. He was rubbing his cheek, looking at Munkustrap through his one good eye. _

_Munkustrap frowned, that cat looked familiar but Munkustrap pushed it from his mind as he saw Tugger up ahead._

"Oh, Straps," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap sobbed into Tugger's shoulder.

"I don't want to go!" Munkustrap cried into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go!" Tugger whispered, rocking him back and forth.

"S-Stay with me tonight, Tugs, please," Tugger nodded. They both lay down, Tugger holding onto Munkustrap tightly as Munkustrap buried his head into Tugger's mane.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Munk," Tugger murmured. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon, Munkustrap was packing all of his precious things into a sock that Teazer and Jerrie had given him sadly. Everyone knew he was going and they were all upset.

"Munkus," Munkustrap stood up, looking at Tugger.

"I-I have something for you…so you don't forget me," Tugger told him, looking at the box in his paws.

"I doubt I'd ever forget you, Tugs," Munkustrap told him, smiling weakly.

"Well, I got you this anyway," Tugger told him, handing him the box. Munkustrap opened it, smiling at the black leather collar with diamond metal studs and a small ring hanging off of it.

"It's fantastic, Tugger," Munkustrap breathed. "Thank you," Tugger took it from him and put it on. Munkustrap put his paw on the collar fastened around his neck before hugging Tugger tightly. Tugger held him tightly back, clenching his eyes closed as he buried his face into Munkus's neck.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap flinched at Deuteronomy's call.  
"I love you," Tugger whispered.

"I love you too," Munkustrap whispered. "Always," Munkustrap grabbed the sock full of his belongings and walked out. Tugger lowered his head but followed. Munkustrap was being hugged repeatedly by everyone. Munkustrap finally arrived at the front gate, where Deuteronomy and Growltiger were waiting. Munkustrap stopped before Deuteronomy, not looking at Growltiger.

"Good," Munkustrap shuddered at the gravelly voice. Munkustrap flinched when his arm was grabbed.

"Take care, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy murmured regretfully. Munkustrap just nodded before he was dragged away from the yard. Tugger walked up the gate when Munkustrap was pulled away. Munkustrap glanced over his shoulder and his blue eyes met Tugger's brown ones. Munkustrap looked away.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy said softly.

"Don't," Tugger muttered before walking away.

Munkustrap looked around the stone room Growltiger had shoved him in to. He froze when his hips were grabbed.

"I'll be back," Growltiger laughed in his ear before shoving him forward. Munk stumbled and fell onto the ground. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder when he heard the door close and lock.

"Oh, Tug," Munkustrap sobbed softly. "Help me,"

Days went by and Tugger rarely left his den, rarely talked. Misto looked at Coricopat, who was staring at Tugger's den.

"What are we going to do?" Misto asked softly.

"Find Munkustrap," Cori answered firmly. Misto blinked.

"I'll do it," Cori told him before disappearing from the yard.

Munkustrap raised his tear stained face and looked up as the door opened. Munkustrap blinked.

"Mac," Munkustrap murmured, shocked. Macavity walked in, eyeing his brother.

"Well, well," Macavity laughed cruelly. "Looks like you've been dragged off of your throne,"

"What throne, Mac?" Munkustrap asked tiredly. Macavity shrugged but grinned evilly.

"But you're not going to have the comfortable life you had with the Jellicles," He laughed. Munkustrap just rested his head on his knees.

"Just leave me alone, Mac," Munkustrap murmured.

"What," Macavity asked. "No witty comeback, no threat,"

"I'm not in the mood,"

"You're really upset about this, aren't you?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap didn't say anything. Macavity went to leave.

"I was asked to be a mate before I learnt that I was to go with Growltiger," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked at him.

"Who with?" Macavity asked.

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity watched as Munkustrap suddenly broke down. Macavity walked over to his brother.

"I…I can't be Growltiger's mate, I just can't,"

"I know," Macavity murmured, hugging his younger brother. Macavity rose to his feet.

"Mac, I want to go back,"

"Back to your home?"

"Back to Tugger," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked at him before leaving the room.

Tugger walked back to the yard, tail dragging along the ground. He couldn't find a trace of Munkustrap.

"Tugger, where have you been?" Tugger ignored Jenny.

"Lad, where did you go?" Skimble asked, grabbing Tugger's arms.

"Finding Munkustrap," Tugger whispered, before pulling himself out of Skimble's grip and walking back to his and Munkustrap's den.

"Tugger," Tugger looked up, shocked to see Macavity in his den.

"What do you want?" Tugger breathed.

"I want you to help my brother," Macavity told him sadly. "He loves you and I can't let Growltiger take my brother's innocent, I just can't let him,"

"Where is he?"

"Old pub on twelfth, in the basement, first door to the right," Macavity told him.

"Tugger, save my brother,"

"Why didn't you save him when you were there?"

"Because you have to be his knight in shining armour, Tugger, he loves you," Macavity told him before leaving.

Tugger ran from the den, going to save his love.

Munkustrap looked up as Growltiger entered his room, stumbling around.

"C'mere you," Munkustrap tried to run but was grabbed and forced to the floor. Munkustrap cried out, struggling. Growltiger pushed on the back of Munkustrap's head, forcing his side of his face against the ground. Munkustrap continued to struggle.

"Hehe," Growltiger laughed drunkenly. "You're still so pure," Munkustrap sobbed as Growltiger moved his tail aside. Munkustrap heard a loud bang before the weight on his back disappeared. Munkustrap huddled up, shaking. Paws rested on his shoulders when everything went quiet.

"It's alright, Straps," Munkustrap quickly turned around, seeing Tugger behind him.

"Tugs!" Munkustrap cried, hugging him tightly. Tugger hugged him back.

"G-Growltiger?" Munkustrap asked, looking around.

"Dead," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap's eyes landed on Growltiger's bloodied body.

"You and the yard are safe now," Tugger whispered in his love's ear. Munkustrap nuzzled Tugger's cheek.

"Let's go home," Tugger told him softly, smiling and taking his paw. Munkustrap smiled, picking up his sock of belongings.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap was sitting in his den. He smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Good morning, mate," Tugger murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

"I can get used to that," Munkustrap murmured, turning around in Tugger's hug. Tugger nuzzled Munkustrap furiously and they found themselves entangled in each other's limbs on the floor.

"Are you okay with this?" Tugger asked.

"I'm ready," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger positioned himself and looked at Munkustrap.

"Are you sure?"

"Tugger, I swear to the Everlasting Cat…!" Munkustrap's threat ended in a gasp as Tugger moved in. Munkustrap began purring. Tugger laughed.

"Well, if I knew that was all it took to get you to shut up," He laughed. Munkustrap reached up, claiming Tugger's lips and stopping the laughing. Tugger blinked, shocked.

"If I knew that was all it took to stop you laughing," Munkustrap smiled. Tugger laughed and continued on.

Afterwards, they lay curled in each other arms.

"I love you, Munkustrap, always," Tugger murmured, kissing him.

"I love you too, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured. "Thank you…for saving me," Tugger smiled, rolling over and pulling Munkustrap half onto him.

"Anything for my mate," Tugger purred. Munkustrap purred back, snuggling into his mane.

Everything was okay now, the yard was safe from any threat and everyone was back to how they used to be.

And Munkustrap was safe, nestled closely in his loving mate's arms.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah, I think that was pretty crap but I couldn't think of enough to turn it multi-chapter so…yeah…

Hopefully you thought it was okay!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
